Natsume's Sadness
by KaiHyuuga
Summary: Summary ada di dalam..
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume's**** Sadness**

**A/N:** Halooo.. semuanya.. Aya-chan kembaliii.. ^0^ Ya setelah cuti selama hampir 3 tahun akhirnya bisa update juga.. T.T Oke. Ini cerita yang pernah Aya janjikan dulu karena cerita ini yang menang polling waktu itu. Enjoy and RnR please.. ^0^

**Summary: **Setelah Natsume dan Mikan menikah, kehidupan keluarga mereka baik-baik saja. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian salah satu dari mereka selingkuh. Karena perselingkuhan itu kehidupan keluarga dan putra-putri mereka yang masih kecil terancam masa depannya. Akankah kehidupan keluarga mereka terselamatkan? Read n Review please..

Umur:

Natsume: 24 tahun

Mikan: 24 tahun

Sumire, Koko,Anna, dan teman-teman lainnya : 23 tahun

Tsubasa, Misaki: 28 tahun

Nobara, Hayate: 26 tahun

Tonouchi, Shuichi, Subaru: 31 tahun

Para guru: 41 tahun

**Chapter 1: "Sebuah awal yang membahagiakan"**

**Normal P.O.V**

Di sebuah pagi yang cerah, nampak sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka di taman bunga sakura dimana mereka melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu bernama Natsume Hyuuga dan Mikan Yukihira yang sekarang telah menjadi Mikan Hyuuga.

"Waaah.. Mikan! Kau beruntung sekali ya, bisa menikah dengan pria keren seperti dia!" kata Anna.

"Iya! Aaaahh.. andaikan saja Mochu sekeren dia." Kata Nonoko dengan nada berharap.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu!" teriak Mochu. Yang lain hanya berkata 'Whoaa..ternyata dia dengar juga..' dengan tampang seperti ini (-_-;).

"Hhhhh.." Hotaru menghela nafas."Ada apa,Hotaru?" Tanya Anna. "Terkadang aku berharap kalau mereka punya anak nanti supaya anak-anak itu tidak bodoh seperti ibunya." Setelah Hotaru berkata seperti itu, seperti ada sebuah panah menusuk hati Mikan. "Aku juga setuju." Balas Natsume sambil menyeringai dan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celananya. Dan kini Mikan telah mendapat bonus panah di hatinya berkat suaminya sendiri.

"Huuaaaa.. Jahat sekali kalian.." kata Mikan sambil menangis a la anime-style. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman-teman mereka seperti itu. "Hei hei..sudahlah. Ini kan hari istimewa kalian, masa kalian mau seperti anak kecil terus. Kasian kan Mikan kalau dia harus tahu secepat ini bahwa anak-anaknya nanti bodoh seperti dia. Hahaha.." kata pak Narumi. Tiba-tiba, "Huaaaaaaaaaa! Kalian semua jahat!" Mikan menangis lebih kencang. Natsume hanya bisa melihat istrinya dengan senyumnya yang mempesona itu dan menggendongnya a la bridal style (yaaa mau gimana lagi?kan udah nikah. Masa di gendong a la brandal .. :D).

"Sudahlah istriku sayang. Kami kan hanya bercanda. Masa kau mau menangis di hari istimewa kita?" mendengar itu muka Mikan pun memerah. Yang lain bersiul melihat adegan bahagia dari teman mereka itu.

**Setahun kemudian**

"Ooee..ooee..ooeeeee.." terdengar suara-suara bayi yang baru saja lahir ke dunia. Sepasang bayi kembar yang terlahir dari sepasang suami istri yang bernama Natsume dan Mikan Hyuga.

"Nee,Natsume."

"Hm? Ada apa sayang?"

"Lihat anak-anak kita. Begitu mungil dan tak berdosa."

"Iya. Kurasa, aku tau kenapa mereka lahir hari ini."

"Hmm kenapa?"

"Kurasa mereka ingin melengkapi kebahagiaan kita di hari ulang tahun pertama kita hari ini." Natsume terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Mikan yang melihatnya pun juga tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menatap kedua anak kembar mereka.

"Anak pertama kita adalah anak laki-laki. Ia begitu mirip denganmu. Sedangkan anak kedua,kurasa ia mirip denganku."

"Mikan,mereka adalah anak-anak kita. Sudah sepantasnya bila mereka berdua sangat mirip dengan kita."

"Aku tau,Nat. Tapi,apakah kau sudah memutuskan nama-nama yang bagus untuk mereka?"

"Tentu saja denganmu?"

"Sudah. Bagaimana kalau aku memberi nama untuk anak laki-laki kita dan kau memberi nama untuk anak perempuan kita?"

"Baiklah. Kau duluan saja."

"Ok. Nama anak laki-laki kita adalah Kai."

"Nama yang bagus sayang."kata Natsume sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Mikan. Mikan pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Iya, aku tau. Aku akan menamainya Mizuno."

Mikan terlihat senang ketika suaminya selesai memberi anak perempuannya nama. "Aku harap, mereka akan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada kita kelak. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengalami masa kecil seperti kita." kata Mikan penuh dengan harap. Natsume mengerti akan keinginan istrinya untuk anak-anak mereka. Memang, masa kecil mereka tidak bisa di bilang menyenangkan. Karena mereka harus berjuang untuk melawan Kuonji, kepala sekolah SD di Alice Academy. Kuonji sangat ingin memanfaatkan murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kotornya.

Tapi itu semua sudah berakhir. Kuonji sudah meninggal. Ia terbunuh karena sebuah ledakan yang entah siapa yang melakukannya. Mereka semua yang terlibat merasa senang karena akhirnya Kuonji berhasil dikalahkan. Walaupun Luna terlihat sedih ketika melihat lelaki yang ia cintai sejak dulu meninggal di hadapannya. Namun sekarang, ia sudah melupakannya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, pak Narumi dan Luna menikah dan kini mereka telah mempunyai seorang anak perempuan bernama Mina Anjo yang sekarang sudah kelas satu SD.

Dan kini, Natsume dan Mikan juga telah dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar yang akan melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka yang bahagia.

Tapi..

Siapa sangka, di balik semua kebahagiaan itu, tersimpan sebuah bencana yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan sepasang suami istri itu.

~~Bersambung~~

Author's note:fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama ini. Karena udah lama juga gak update jadi rada kagok juga..kan Aya pengennya bikin cerita yang menarik buat kalian semua..hehe..begitu ada kesempatan Aya bakalan update lagi chapter iya, kalo kalian bertanya-tanya kenpa nama anak laki-laki mereka selalu Kai, jangan heran ya.. Soalnya, Aya pernah bilang di profil kalo Kai itu nama favorit Aya buat anak laki-laki Natsume dan Mikan. Hehe. Ya dulu dari Aya.. Read n Review yaaa.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsume's Sadness**

**By: KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 2: Bermula dari Kecelakaan Itu**

**Author's note:** KaiHyuuga a.k.a Aya-chan seneng deh..ada yang ngereview walo Cuma satu..hehe..makasih ya buat Classico Blu a.k.a Daiyaki Aoi yang udah jadi reviewer pertama di fic ini..tenang aja..mungkin di chapter ini bakalan ketauan siapa yang selingkuh. Jadi Read n Review yaaaa^0^

**Desclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi-sensei but this story belongs to me ;)

**5 tahun setelah Kai dan Mizuno lahir..**

Di sebuah rumah yang sederhana,tinggal lah sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia yang terdiri dari seorang ayah yang tampan,ibu yang cantik dan pintar memasak,dan sepasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan yang menggemaskan. Ya. Keluarga itu tak lain adalah keluarga Hyuga. Anak-anak kembar mereka kini sudah berumur 5 tahun. Namun, memiliki sifat dan perawakan yang sama dengan orangtua mereka. Yaaaahh setidaknya Mizuno tidak sebodoh ibunya.

Saat ini, Mikan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga yang amat dicintainya itu. "Selamat pagi,istriku sayang." Kata Natsume sambil mencium mesra bibir Mikan. "Hehe..selamat pagi juga,suamiku sayang." Natsume segera duduk di kursi meja makan. Menunggu istrinya selesai memasak sarapan untuk keluarga mereka. Ketika ia sudah selesai memasak dan menata makanannya di meja, ia mendengar derap langkah anak kecil menuju ruang makan. "Selamat pagi ayah,ibu." Sapa Kai. "Pagi, Kai."balas Natsume dan Mikan. "Lho? Kai, dimana Mizuno?" Tanya Mikan.

Kai duduk di depan sarapannya yang sudah tersedia dan menjawab, "Oh, dia. Masih mandi mandi. Dia kan baru bangun." Mendengar itu, Natsume menyeringai. Mikan yang melihatnya merasa bingung lalu bertanya, "Natsume,kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja sepertinya Mizuno itu mirip dengan seseorang yang ketika masih bersekolah dulu sering terlambat karena telat bangun." Mendengar itu, Mikan langsung merasa tersinggung dan memasang tampang cemberut. Natsume yang melihat istrinya seperti itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa gemasnya ia terhadap istrinya itu. Sedangkan Kai, ia hanya duduk terdiam melihat tingkah orangtuanya itu dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Tap!Tap!Tap!" "Ah! Selamat pagi,ayah,ibu!" sapa Mizuno sambil menuju tempat duduknya dan mulai memakan sarapannya. "Pagi." "Pagi, putrid tidur." Kata Natsume. "Ih! Ayah! Aku bukan putrid tidur!" jawab Mizuno dengan nada kesal. "Sudah,sudah. Selesaikan sarapan kalian semua dan cepat berangkat." Kata Mikan. "Iyaa." Jawab mereka bertiga. Setelah anak kembar mereka berangkat, kini giliran Natsume yang berangkat bekerja. Ia adalah seorang manajer di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. "Sayang, aku berangkat dulu ya." Pamit Natsume kepada istrinya. "Iya. Hati-hati ya di jalan." "Iya." Kemudian Natsume pun menuju mobilnya dan berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja.

Di tengah jalan,ketika sedang melajukan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang menyalip sebuah mobi di depannya dari arah berlawanan. Namun sayang, mobil itu justru menabrak mobil Natsume dan mobilnya terguling. Natsume langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan terluka parah dan kaki kanannya terjepit. Dengan segera, salah seorang yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menelepon ambulans dan polisi. Orang yang menabrak Natsume langsung di tangkap oleh para polisi tersebut dan memasukkannya ke penjara. Sedangkan Natsume, ia dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat karena lukanya yang cukup parah.

**Di rumah keluarga Hyuga**

"Trrrrr!Trrrrr!Trrrrr!" terdengar suara telepon menggema dan Mikan langsung mengangkat telepon itu. "Selamat pagi. Kediaman keluarga Hyuga." "Eeem maaf, apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan istri Tuan Hyuga?" "Iya,saya istrinya. Dengan siapa ini?" "Oh,maaf Nyonya Hyuga. Saya dokter Kamiya dari Rumah Sakit Central Tokyo. Saya ingin mengabarkan kepada anda bahwa suami anda kini sedang berada di rumah sakit ini karena ia mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah."

Mikan tersentak kaget. Di dalam hatinya berkecamuk segala macam perasaan. Ia merasa sangat khawatir dengan suaminya tercinta itu. "Halo? Nyonya Hyuga?Halo?" panggil dokter Kamiya dari telepon. Mikan tersadar dan langsung menjawab, " Dokter,saya akan segera kesana sekarang." Mikan langsung siap-siap dan berangkat menuju Rumah Sakit Central Tokyo.

Sesampainya disana ia menanyakan dimana kamar suaminya kepada seorang suster dan suster itu memberitahunya bahwa suaminya ada di kamar 308 di lantai tiga. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih,ia langsung bergegas menuju lift. Ketika sampai di lantai tiga, ia mencari kamar 308 dan langsung masuk ke kamar itu. Disana,ia melihat suaminya sedang terbaring lemah dan tertidur karena obat bius. Ia juga melihat suaminya diperban di bagian kepala,tangan dan kakinya. Melihat keadaan Natsume yang seperti itu,ia langsung memeluk suaminya dan menangis. Ia sedih. Sangat sedih ketika ia harus melihat Natsume terluka parah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter masuk ke kamar itu dan bertanya, "Apakah anda Nyonya Hyuga?" Mikan menjawab,"Iya, dok. Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Dia tidak terluka parah kan? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" Mikan bertanya kepada dokter tersebut sambil menangis. Dokter Kamiya sangat tak tega memberitahukan keadaan Natsume kepada Mikan karena ia melihat tangisan Mikan yang menyayat hati itu. Tapi, ia tak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahukan kenyataan pahit itu kepada Mikan.

"Maaf, Nyonya Hyuga. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Tuan Hyuga membuatnya terluka cukup parah. Memang nyawanya terselamatkan. Tapi..." dokter Kamiya terdiam sejenak. "Tapia pa dok?" Tanya Mikan. "Tapi, kaki kanan Tuan Hyuga terjepit oleh bagian depan mobilnya dengan cukup kuat sehingga itu membuat kaki kanannya lumpuh."lanjut dokter sangat kaget ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter Kamiya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis lebih keras. Dokter Kamiya yang tak tega melihatnya langsung permisi dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan raut muka merasa bersalah.

Tak lama kemudian, Natsume terbangun. Ia mendengar isak tangis istrinya. "Mi..kan..?" "Eh? Natsume? Kau sudah sadar?" Mikan memeluk Natsume dan menangis lagi. Natsume balas memeluknya. Tapi ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun, ia merasa kaki kanannya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia mencoba lagi, tapi tetap tak bisa ia gerakkan. "Ke..kenapa kaki kananku tak bisa bergerak?"kata Natsume. Ketika mendengar Natsume berkata seperti itu,ia merasa semakin sedih. Ia tak tega memberitahukan keadaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Natsume. "Mikan?Kenapa kakiku tak bisa kugerakkan? Kau tahu kan kenapa? Beritahu aku." Tanya Natsume. "Kau..kakimu..kaki kananmu itu.." "Iya? Kenapa?" "Kaki kananmu itu, lumpuh karena kecelakaan itu." Kata Mikan sambil menangis. Natsume yang mendengar itu kaget. Ia merasa sedih dan sekaligus marah terhadap orang yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Ia langsung berteriak dan membanting barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Mikan langsung berusaha menenangkan Natsume tapi gagal. Tak lama dokter Kamiya datang bersama empat orang perawat. Perawat-perawat tersebut langsung memegangi Natsume agar dokter Kamiya dapat menyuntikkan obat penenang. Setelah berhasil, Natsume mulai tenang walaupun ia masih menangis bersama Mikan yang juga menangis sambil memeluknya. Dokter Kamiya pergi lagi dari ruangan itu dan para suster membereskan barang-barang yang di banting oleh Natsume.

Begitu selesai membereskannya, mereka langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan sedih karena keadaan pasangan suami istri tersebut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bersambung~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: hooorrreee..chapter 2 selesai ^0^. Gak disangka, ternyata chapter ini bisa lebih dari 1000 words dan satu-satunya dari semua yang pernah aya buat T_T. Ok! Semoga aja aya bisa bikin chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dan lebih menarik lagi. Review please ^^..


End file.
